A Fresh Start
by XxLittleMissSadisticxX Uchiha
Summary: Kairi Yukiko is a young woman off on adventure but what she finds in Konoha is something crazy and new. Get prepared for drama love triangle and fighting. This is my first time writing fanfic and I'm hoping people will love it. sasu/naru kaka/saku and many more pairings.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Hi Guy's and Girl's

You Can Call me Loulou, It's My first time writing so go alil easy on me but not to hard kay?

I hope you enjoy my work.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Meeting

This all started the day the letter arrived, Kairi was 20 at the time and her entire family was moved to the land of fire they were be based in Konoha she was unaware this would be the most interesting 4 years of her life.

Kairi stood in her room packing her back pack with the main essentials, she looked up at the bare empty wall's and sighed smiling slightly as her younger sister Amaya walked in, " Hey, you almost rea-dy…Are you okay?" Kairi paused and turned and smiled, "No I'm fine just a little sad but who cares it's going to be nice being somewhere different. What times the ship leaving again?" Amaya laughed pointed outside to the ship arriving in the harbour, "About twenty minutes. I'll see you down stairs sis. Don't keep us Waiting." Amaya walked down the stairs to their older brother Kenta.

Kairi quickly put her backpack on and slipped into her knee high black boots and put her glasses on and ran down stairs to meet her sibling and begin their new life in a new village.

Once they boarded the ship in their cabin Amaya and Kenta were fast asleep after dinner Kairi sat on deck staring up at the stars with Yumi her brother ninja dog, "Yumi." The large dog barked at her, "Hey not so loud… Yumi I'm Nervous about meeting all new people and trying to fit in again..." Yumi looked at her and licked her check and then nuzzled Kairi's hand as if to reassure her.

Kairi smiled a little and sighed, " Hmm… your right I'll be fine maybe I'll even meet someone?" she closed her eyes and smiled thinking of a handsome boy to meet and fall in love with.

Meanwhile in the hidden leaf.

Tsunade sat in her office bitting her thumbnail and continued to reread over the transcripts for the one new Jōnin and two Chūnin. She suddenly slammed down her fist, "I've got it! Kairi can go to team Kakashi, Kenta to Team Kurenai and Amaya to team Guy! It's perfect." Shizune turned to her, "Lady Tsunade are you sure? Why not create a whole new team?" Tsunade glared, "Would you like to run the team?"

Shizune backed away, "Never mind." Tsunade smirked, "hum, Perfect arrange Team Asuma meet them at the Great Naruto Bridge so that they are protected and also make sure Ino Doesn't Interrogate Kenta." Shizune Nodded and sent the orders out. Shizune noticed the pictures attached on each of the transcripts, "They are all very different from each other aren't they?" Tsunade nodded, "They are but each of them have their own set of skills and I am very interested to see what Kairi's skills are. She has a very interesting transcript. Her medical ninjutsu is very good and she has flawless battle and training scores, Kairi also has the ideal personality to mix with Naruto and the others…just have to watch Sakura with her."

Shizune looked at her lady and nodded and backed out of the room.

Kairi looked around the deck noticing how very little people were travelling to the hidden leaf she couldn't help but think if the stories she had herd were true?

Suddenly she noticed a man staring at her, "Uh can I help you?"

The man smirked at her, "Sorry it just that you look a lot like a girl I once knew. You too have the same Hazel eyes and black hair…" she could hear Yumi starting to growl and started to move behind her, "What do you mean I look like her?"

The man moved towards her slowly, "You two could almost be twins. When were your born?" Kairi felt a strange feeling in her stomach, "August 13th." The man grew closer and closer he was starting to reach out to touch her check when Yumi bite his hand and growled louder as Kenta came up stairs and moved between the man and Kairi, "Yumi! Enough take Kairi down to the cabin." Kairi followed her brothers' orders and followed Yumi down to the cabin.

Kenta glared at the man, "What exactly do you think you where doing to my sister?"

The man smirked and simply laughed, "Ha. .i just told her she looked like someone els I know." He looked at Kenta with empty eyes; Kenta growled and pushed the man against the rail, "if you even so much as look at my sister I will kill you." The man rolled his eyes and walked away, "You can keep dreaming boy."

Kenta's anger was building more until Amaya tapped his shoulder. Kenta spun around grabbing her by the throat then quickly letting go when he saw her face. Amaya coughed and held her throat lightly, "Next time look before you grab me Kenta!" she glared at him and then sighed, "Tomorrow we will be at the bridge and then we travel for 3 days to our new life... What do you think mom and dad would say?" Kenta's looked down at his wrist at his father's bracelet. Kenta walked into the cabin seeing Kairi asleep on the bed with Yumi curled up around her feet.

* * *

Shikamaru rolled his eyes listening to Ino talk about boys and Sakura, "This is such a drag... Ino Just remember that lady Tsunade told you to not annoy or ask questions to Kenta, Kairi and Amaya." Ino poked her tongue out and smirked. Choji looked at the two of them, "I hope there hungry when they get here I'm starving..."

Shikamaru looked at choji, "Your always hungry choji. Ha I just thought of something what nickname do you think Sai will give them?" Ino rolled her eyes, "Hopefully he calls them ugly like Sakura." Shikamaru looked at her, "Does your jealousy ever disappears? Or are you just a spitefully bitch?" choji Looked at the two arguing and jumped ahead of them thinking to himself, "_Shikamaru and Ino are always fighting and I'm really hungry. I wonder if any of the girls like barbeque."_

Ino stopped yelling and caught up to choji, "Choji are we still on for dinner?"

She watched him blushing and smiled feeling a relief knowing the one person in this world still loved her regardless of her bossy and obnoxious Personality.

Shikamaru suddenly stopped the both of them before they walked off the docks. He sighed and played with Asuma's lighter and then walked over towards the hotel near the docks and booked one room for the girls and one room for the boys.

He looked the lighter again and then wondered,_ "Will these people have the will of fire?"_Shikamaru laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling and slowly drifted to sleep.

Kairi woke up to the sounds of her sister yelling, "Wake up where here!"

Amaya started to shake Kairi a little, "Alright I'm Up. I'm up." Kairi pushed her off and stood up and got dressed quickly. She grabbed her black tights and white skirt and pulled on her fishnet shirt and put her small leather jacket on and then put on her boots and grabbed her backpack and caught up with her siblings.

"I'm here sorry. Did I miss some…thing." Shikamaru looked at Kairi and smiled, "so you're the new member for team Kakashi? It's a Pleasure to meet you Kairi I'm Shikamaru and this is Ino and Choji." Shikamaru smiled and held his hand out; Kairi shook his hand and smiled, "It's nice to meet you guys." Kairi smiled and walked toward the hotel with the group, Kenta noticed Ino staring at him "Is there something wrong with you or do I have something on my face."

Ino couldn't help but find Kenta attractive his long ash blonde hair, his tanned skin and dreamy blue eyes and his sexy figure wasn't the only hot thing the only thing she didn't like was his large dog, "No it just, well I've just never seen someone like you before." Kenta rolled his eyes, "Well if you don't mind could you not stare."

Kairi looked at Shikamaru and sighed, "To be honest can we start heading straight to the village I kinda want to just get settled in ASAP." Shikamaru nodded, "Alright well if we're going to head to the village we have to leave now." Ino and choji nodded and grabbed the other backpacks and headed towards the forest, "It will take us three days to get there if we pick up the pace we can make it in 1 day and a half." Kairi nodded and so they started their journey to their new home.

The journey was going to be long and tiring they all knew the risk and accepted them, Kairi kept up with Shikamaru while Kenta rode on Yumi by Ino and choji carried Amaya who suddenly had twisted her ankle and need to be carried, choji looked at her and noticed how different she was from Kairi Amaya had long auburn hair, tanned olive skin and blue eyes. She was a lot more upfront and rude anytime Ino would try to hit on Kenta Amaya would rip into her telling Ino to stop being a desperate whore.

Shikamaru found them hilarious and that he thought, "_Amaya would get along with sakura..."_ Kairi loved the gentle breeze against her skin it was calming and she looked at all of her surrounding then without realising it she jumped straight into a tree, " ahh!" a loud thud was her as Kairi hit the tree trunk and fell to the ground.

Shikamaru jumped down to catch her luckily and then smiled as she landed in her arms, "You're pretty clumsy for a Chūnin." Kairi looked at him, "And you're a bit of a smart ass for a Jōnin." Shikamaru laughed, "Ha-ha you sound just like Temari. I think its time to camp for the evening." Ino and choji nodded and pulled out the tent and started to set up camp. Ino started to walk to the stream and get water to help cook dinner with, Kairi followed her to help with dinner, "So Ino what's Konoha like?"

Ino looked at Kairi and smiled, "it's wonderful I grew up here and I don't ever want to leave. It's a great place full of friends and companions who look out for each other I even have a flower shop there." Kairi followed her back listening to her talking about Konoha and how much she loved it there, Kairi finally felt as if this was going to be a place were she could stay for ever and before she knew it she had taken over the cooking while Ino talked, "Konoha sounds perfect I cant wait to get there and live with all of you. Oh do you mind curry?" Choji appeared next to her and tried the curry, "This is delicious." Kairi smiled and served the dinner then after an hour of hearing stories about Naruto she fell asleep.

* * *

Waking the next morning early and packing everything up and beginning the trek to the hidden leaf village Shikamaru smiled," you guys ready to meet everyone? Our first trip will be to take all of you to your new homes and then tomorrow be up bright and early for your introduction from lady Tsunade." Kenta, Kairi and Amaya nodded and started to stretch before this half-day journey. Kairi continued to keep up with Shikamaru and as they near the village Kairi noticed the training grounds and everything coming close she could see the Hokage Mountain and all the building and restaurants, "This place is amazing…" Kairi and her siblings looked around so amazed and happy looking at their new home, Shikamaru asked Choji and Ino to take Kenta and Amaya to there new apartments, Ino and choji nodded and walked off indifferent directions, Kairi looked at Shikamaru, "So were are you taking me?" Shikamaru smiled, "To lunch first and too meet a few people." Kairi raised her eyebrow to him, "To meet a few people?"

Shikamaru walked Kairi to Ichiraku for lunch and Shikamaru hoped that around this time Naruto and Sasuke would be there.

Shikamaru lifted the small curtain and sat down next to a short spiked haired blonde boy who sat next to a black haired boy, "Hey Naruto and Sasuke we have a new ninja in the village." Naruto turned around with a mouth full of ramen daggling down his chin, "huh…. where?" he slurped up the ramen quickly and felt a thump to the back of his head, "You dobe she's standing right there!" Sasuke pointed at Kairi.

Kairi became shy and looked at the ground, "Uh-hi I'm Kairi Yukiko I'm the new member for team Kakashi." Naruto's eyes widened and he had a huge dorky grin, "You're the new team member."

Naruto looked at her and wondered, "_If this is the new girl how is Sasuke going to react being replaced basically twice?"_ Sasuke stood up and held his hand out, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha and this dobe here is Naruto Uzumaki don't mind his annoying personality." Kairi looked at Sasuke and smiled shaking his hand back and smiled, "if it's any consolation prize my brothers just as big of a Dobe. Ha." Kairi sat down beside Sasuke and order barbeque pork ramen she smiled listening to more stories from Naruto and Shikamaru and occasionally hearing Sasuke tell Naruto shut up until Sasuke looked at Kairi, "So Kairi why were you assigned to the hidden leaf? Also what's it like in your home land?"

Kairi's head dropped a little and then she suddenly sat up properly and looked at Sasuke and Naruto, " Well to be honest my home land was nice but the people there weren't so nice there was always something troublesome going on and well me and my family had to keep everything in order but when our parents died we decide to leave the job up to another family and try to settle down somewhere ells and that why we were assigned to the leaf the hokage and my father were friend along time ago and to be honest I wanted to get away from the hidden island."

Sasuke and Naruto's face changed after hearing Kairi's parents were dead that she had suffered the loss of someone so close to her and shortly after hear the sound of slurping from Naruto again Kairi's mind became calm again and she reached into her pocket and pulled out an icha icha novel and began to read it. Naruto noticed the book from out of the corner of his eye and a loud moan was herd, "Oh no! You read that pervy sages book as well! Geese you and Kakashi sensei well get along perfectly."

Kairi looked at Naruto strangely and put her book away and then looked at Shikamaru as if to say I'm ready to go now. Shikamaru stood up, "So Kairi it about time for you to get some rest you have a big day a head of you." Kairi nodded and finished her drink and turned to Sasuke and Naruto, "Well Naruto I will see you tomorrow I guess and Sasuke I hope to see you again too."

Kairi then followed Shikamaru to her apartment building. As the were interrupted by Akamaru and Kiba, "Who is this?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "This is going to be such a drag. Kiba this is Kairi the new Member to team Kakashi." Kiba sniffed the air, "Oh so you're the sister to that guy Kenta." Kairi rolled her eyes, "Yes Kenta is my Brother and by the way your dog is trying to hump my leg could you get it away from me?" Kiba went red and pulled Akamaru away from Kairi, "I'm so sorry Akamaru must have smelled the female dog you brother has." Kiba backed away, "well I have to leave I have training in the morning so seeya."

Kairi looked at Shikamaru, "So can we head to my apartment I really want to relax before I have to go out to dinner." Shikamaru nodded, "That's alright there one more person you have to meet before you relax." Kairi sighed and pulled out her Icha Icha volume 1 and began to re read it while following Shikamaru to her building and as they enter the building she quickly book marked her page and started to fill in the lease for her apartment and got her keys and then pulled her book out again and continued to read her book and follow Shikamaru up the stairs and Shikamaru stopped, "Okay so your apartment is 303 and the person you need to see is 304 His names Kakashi Hatake. I have to head off Temari is waiting for me for lunch. I'll Seeya around." Kairi opened her door and looked at the beautiful apartment she had over looking a lake, she smiled and opened the window and started to clean and unpack her bags and get settled in.

After settling in and laying down for an hour she got up and got changed and walked out of her apartment and knocked on Kakashi's door. After six knocks he answered the door, "What do you…Want?" Kairi spoke," I'm Kairi Yukiko..." Kakashi was a fair-skinned, fit and tall shinobi. His spiky white hair and dark blue eyes sent shivers down Kairi's spine his mask was a lot of mystery for Kairi.

Kakashi and Kairi finally looked into each other's eyes and both blushed instantly, "So you're the new….Would you like to go to dinner with me Kairi?"


	2. Chapter 2: Wrong Place,Wrong Time

So It's Normal for a girl to get asked out randomly?

i Don't Know Enjoyy! Smutt soon!

* * *

Chapter 2: Wrong Place, Wrong Time.

Kairi stood there shocked and blushing, when she finally spoke she blushed even more, "I'd love to just let me get changed into something nice?" Kakashi raised his eyes brow and smiled under his mask, "Sure I'll be at yours in about 30 minutes?" Kairi nodded and walked back to her room and that's when the panic set in, "WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA WEAR!" Kakashi chuckled hearing her threw the walls.

Kairi finally found a nice black skirt and sweetheart cut top applied some makeup and let her long brown hair down and put her cute flats on and waited for a knock on the door.

Kakashi finished putting on his something simple and tucked away his icha icha novel and smirked putting on his shoes and walked to Kairi's door and knocked,** "Knock Knock?" **Kairi calmly tucked her copy of icha icha into her clutch purse and opened the door and smiled sweetly blushing lightly, "Hi..." Kakashi looked at her a bit in awe but took her hand and started to head down stairs. Kairi could only wonder if he was going to be boring or crazy or weird. After a short time of walking threw the village they came to a secluded restaurant near a lake as they grew closer Kairi started to shake from her nerves, "Kairi are you cold?" Kakashi asked worrying, Kairi shook her head, "No I'm fine just a little nervous,"

Kakashi smiled, "I promise I don't bite and I can a sure you that I am not the perv that Naruto and captain Yamato will lead you to believe." Kairi raised her eyebrow, "huh why would they think that of you..." Kakashi pulled out his icha icha novel and placed on the table, "This would be why..." Kairi's eyes lit up and she quickly pulled out her copy of icha icha from her purse, "Guess where both pervs." Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Well at least I'm not the only one..." Kairi blushed as their food arrived along with a bottle of sake, "Oh I only drink red wine with dinner..."

Kairi looked down at her book and then up as Kakashi reached out his hand and place it onto hers, "Okay if that's what you normally drink." Kairi blushed and looked at Kakashi's eye, "Show me your eyes?" Kakashi's eyes widened, "I don't think you're ready to see my other eye… Wait until your older." he winked. After a few glasses of wine and long conversation Kairi found her self a little flushed and feeling excited every time Kakashi's thumb stroked across her hand, Finally Kakashi spoke after looking at Kairi's eyes , " Would you like to go up on top of the kage mountains?" Kairi nodded and followed Kakashi holding his hand tightly with out even realising it.

They walked threw the village slowly and Kakashi told lots of story's about Naruto and Sasuke and how Sakura and Sai dated and all the ways he tried to fix things when he would screw up, " Sai really called her ugly when they first meet?" Kakashi nodded, "He's from aunbu... the first thing about them is they have no feeling or manners. He did grew out of it slowly it took him awhile but Naruto got him out of his shells and I buy him books from time to time." Kairi looked at him, "Sai sounds interesting but Sakura and Sasuke just sound scary. Promise you'll protect me Kakashi?" Kakashi smiled, "I'll do my best but sakura will be a hard one to protect you from…" Kairi gulped and then stepped back as Guy sensei walked up to Kakashi, "ahh Fresh Youth! Kakashi I see you were given another Chunin as well." Kakashi rolled his eyes and looked at Guy, "Yes Guy and as you can see I'm busy right now..." Guy held thumbs up, "The Power of Youth! Is truly amazing and..." Kakashi began to phase out because of Guy's Ranting always sent him insane so the moment Guy turned his back Kakashi grabbed Kairi's hand and disappeared in a puff of smoke, "Ka-kashi?" Guy looked around lost.

Kairi closed her eyes tightly as the smoke appeared when she reopened them they were on kage mountain peak staring at the entire village and the stars, "Whoa…Kakashi this is amazing." Kairi hadn't even noticed that Kakashi already had his arms around her waist, "It always has been." Kakashi stared at Kairi's lips wondering and wanting. Kairi looked up at him to catch him staring at her, " Ka-ka-shi.." she blinked and before she knew it she felt his lip suddenly on her and her eyes instantly closed as she kissed him back.

Sakura stood in a few meters away from them and hid behind the tree, "No." a tear ran down her face she then ran off to the trail leading into the village to look for Naruto.

Kairi pulled back, "Not like this... It's to fast too soon." Kakashi pulled his mask up, "its okay I won't make you do anything you don't want to do Kairi." Kakashi then looked at her shaking, "Are you okay?" Kairi had one problem her asthma it triggered when she started to feel stress coming on, "I can't…" her breathing grew faster and faster she couldn't breath properly if Kakashi didn't calm her soon she would pass out. Kakashi reacted quickly and started to speak calmly, "Kairi its okay I just need you to take a deep breath." Kairi struggled as her breathing grew quicker and Kakashi was running out of time so he did the unthinkable. He pulled his mask down slowly and revealed his face and spoke, "Kairi take a deep breath." Kairi started to breathe slowly looking at him.

Kairi smiled after becoming calm and then kissed her forehead and pulled his mask up quickly, "you can never tell Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Sai what you have seen you understand that..." Kairi nodded and then looked at Kakashi,_ "He sure is something different I can't believe my asthma is back." _Kairi looked down and suddenly felt her chin lifted up, "Kairi there's something you're not telling me about you, what's wrong?" Kairi sighed, "I suffer from asthma and it triggers when I stress or if I feel anxiety. The Kage in our village knew about it but I asked him not to put it on my transcript I didn't want to be knocked back because of my condition." Kakashi sighed, "Thing like that won't get you put back in the pile it's important for lady Tsunade to know these things so she can make sure the medic ninja are equipped for these situations." Kairi smiled feeling a little relief, "Yeah I know I'll tell her tomorrow." Kakashi smirked a little, "and I'll make sure to take the team out for barbeque in celebration and for you to get to know them. Now let's get you home, you have an early morning tomorrow." Kairi nodded as she stood up and held Kakashi's hand as they walked back to their apartment building.

* * *

Kakashi smiled and stopped at her door, "I guess this is the part where I kiss you good night." He leaned quickly pulling his mask down and kissed her sweetly and pulled away slowly lifting his mask over his face and then turned and walked to his door and opened it, " Goodnight.." Kairi watched him walk into his apartment and the door close and then slumped down to the floor and breathed deeply and whispered, " wow…" she then shortly got up and walked into her apartment and undressed quickly and lay down in her bed and fell asleep.

The Next morning Kairi woke up early and got dressed into her midriff fishnet top a black tank top and then pulled on her fishnet stockings and her black shorts and skirt then she pulled her shoes on and tied her hair up in a ponytail and walked toward the door and when she suddenly herd a knock she opened the door to see Kakashi standing there in his uniform, "I thought I'd give you a tour to the hokage's mansion." Kairi blushed, "Kakashi sensei I thought our second date wouldn't be until I was ready." Kakashi laughed and smiled, "yes but you never said where or when it had to be and beside this isn't a date it is a sensei's duty to show his new team member were she is going." Kairi smiled and followed Kakashi.

Kairi followed Kakashi to the mansion as they entered they realised they were a bit early she watched her sister walk out with her new team her and Tenten were getting along very well, " Kairi! Its awesome tenten loves weapons as much as I do! She is soo cool!" before Kairi could even say hi to Amaya she was gone and Shizune walked out, " Ahh Kairi your early but Lady Tsunade wont mind to much go on in.." Kairi walked in leaving Kakashi out to wait for the team to arrive.

She stood still, "Now Kairi what is your main goal in the leaf." Kairi shivered answering Tsunade, "To protect the village and you my lady. Lady Tsunade I never mentioned in my transcript that I suffer from asthma..." Tsunade looked at her," Kairi come here..." Kairi approached lady Tsunade slowly worrying what would happen.

Tsunade lifted her hand over Kairi's chest and placed it down, "Now breathe in and out." Kairi did and Tsunade noticed the difference, "So why did you not put it in your transcript?" Kairi gulped, "Because I thought it would affect the chance of my family getting away from our village and I thought I wasn't good enough with this condition." Tsunade looked startled and then calmed, "Just because you have asthma doesn't mean it decreased your chances and to be honest I'm great full for you telling me you are a bold young women." Kairi smiled a little and then backed away, "Now this is your leaf head band wear it with pride you are now a member of team Kakashi." Kairi lifted the headband up and put it on, "It's so nice to belong somewhere." Tsunade smiled, " well your first mission wont before awhile so get settled into the village do some training wit the team and I expect too see you training with me for medical ninjutsu." Kairi nodded and bowed her head.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Sai and sakura where talking while walking toward the hokage's mansion sakura had a sort of whiney tone, "Sai I know you're my ex but come on I love Kakashi and he doesn't even notice I exist and to see that last night with some random hussy."

Sai tried to understand her deeper but turned to his book "Understanding your ex-girlfriend" Sai read threw a chapter quickly, "it says here I should tell you to take a risk and you should tell Kakashi your feelings about him ugly." Sakura glared at him, "DON'T CALL ME UGLY!"

Next thing Sai knew he had a slap across his face as Naruto and Sasuke walked up behind them, "Sakura please stop beating Sai." Sasuke said in a very cold tone, "Like I care Sasuke you don't know what we were talking about so get over it Kakashi was kissing some hussy last night." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What is your problem Kakashi is 12 years older then you and now he is your new found lover?" Sakura turned to him, "Yes like Naruto's your one true love." Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto's cheek causing him to blush.

Sai looked at Sasuke and sakura arguing and turned to Naruto, "so have you meet the new team member?" Naruto nodded, "It's a girl so sakura may get jealous but Kairi is really nice she not to bad on the eyes either." Sai tilted his head to the side, "What do you mean?" Naruto rolled his eyes, "Geez Sai. It means she is a good looking girl." Sai sighed, "Oh I'm sorry Naruto. I thought you meant something else." Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to see basically sparks flying around sakura and Sasuke, "Alright you two enough! Sakura if you scare Kairi off I don't think grandma will be happy!" Sasuke glared at sakura and then walked toward Naruto, "Fine you dobe."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "So there's going to be another girl in the team? That's going to be great!" Sai looked at Naruto, "Naruto what colour eyes does she have?" Naruto looked puzzled at Sai's question, "Hazel but they changed colour threw out the conversation. Why Sai?" Sai tilted his head, "No reason Naruto? Just didn't want another ugly in my life." Naruto laughed a little earning a thump for the both of them from sakura, "Own! Sakura it was just a joke!" Naruto whined. Sai wondered more about the new girl quietly in pain.

Kairi sat near Kakashi, "I'm a little nervous about meeting everyone new but Sasuke and Naruto." Kakashi slipped his hand onto hers and whispered, "you will do fine I'm going to protect you." Kairi calmed and then looked at the time, "Where are they?" Kakashi smirked, "Yes where are they? They always complain I'm late..."

Sakura rolled her eyes walking in, "Were not late Kakashi sensei where on…time..." Sakura's heart sank. Sasuke walked over to Kairi, "Hello Kairi." Naruto walked quickly behind him, "Hey Kairi!" His normal grin appeared, and then a she saw him, His Pale skin and short black hair and empty eyes, "Hello my name is Sai." Kairi could help but blush and look him up and down. Sai looked at Kairi a felt his heart race and he felt something he had when sakura and him first kissed, "I'm Kairi Yukiko…"Kakashi noticed someone was missing, "Where's Yamato?" Sakura put on a fake smile, "Captain Yamato is running late. Hi I'm Sakura Haruno pleasure to meet you." Kairi smiled at sakura, "it's so nice to meet you sakura I've heard nothing but amazing things about you."

Sakura looked at her, "And I've seen you making out with our sensei but I guess that's the same as saving someone's life." She smiled smugly. Kairi's face widened and went pale as Kakashi stood up In between them, "Sakura It's none of you business whom I kiss." Sasuke looked at Kairi and the stood next to Kakashi, "Uh..." Kairi's breathing was starting to get heavier and speeding up, "I uh." Kairi's chest began to hurt Sai began to notice what was happening to her while all the arguing was going on and walked over to her and hugged her and whispered to her, " deep breaths. Please it's what the book said."

Kakashi turned seeing what was happening, "Lady Tsunade!" Kairi began to calm instantly in sai's arms, his scent and heart made her calm instantly. Tsunade came out seeing Kairi calm now out cold in sai's arms, "Sakura MY OFFICE! Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai take her to the hospital for a bronchiole tube analis!" Sakura walked into her office and said nothing.

Kairi woke up after few hours still in sai's arms with Kakashi watching them, "ahh... What happened?" Sai let go and moved away from her, "You had an asthma attack... I knew the symptoms from this medical book I read months ago." Sai said quietly.

Sai looked her intently and worried as Kakashi walked towards her and pulled her close, "Don't do that again…to far before a second date." Kakashi had already connected to Kairi and she hand t realised how connected but she looked at sai's empty eyes and felt there was a place somewhere he needed filled. Kakashi stayed by her threw out the scan and then waited in the waiting room when it came to the results and they weren't bad just she was given a needle with a small does of a calming agent.

Sai stared at his hands, "How did I get her that calm." He knew he had attraction to her but didn't realise attraction could be so strong at points but he knew when she was asleep in his arms he loved the scent of her perfume and the fact her skin was so soft and that she talked a little in her sleep. He finally figured out her nickname and why he wanted her. He began sketching furiously and quickly.

Sakura came behind him and looked at his sketch, "Why is that rose in bloom at night." Sai rolled his eyes, "Ugly shouldn't you be heading to the hospital to apologise to Kairi?" Sakura ignored him and rolled her eyes, "don't tell me you feel sympathy for her fake asthma attack." Sai rolled his looked up at her, "It wasn't a fake attack and you know it and it's a midnight rose... It's for Kairi to make her feel better." Sakura glared, "Whatever Sai but Kairi isn't that attractive so what are you going to nick name her?" Sai smiled, "Rose…"


	3. Chapter 3

Sooo... all i pray is to not be flammed.

i wonder what will happen next ;]

* * *

Chapter 3: Things aren't always what they seem...

Kairi walked out of the hospital later that night and Kakashi followed her quickly and hurried her back to the apartments, "Kairi you're not allowed to scare me again okay?" Kairi felt insecure about her asthma even tho it wasn't her fault and that it's just a body reaction. Kairi's mind was full of thought but her mouth was empty, "Kairi are you listening to me?" Kakashi stopped her quickly and snapped his fingers in front of her face, "I'm listening..." Kairi stared at the worried silver haired man and then hugged him tightly, " I'm sorry if I scared you I can't help my attacks but sakura was pushing me into a corner.." she thought to her self, "_All you did was stand there watching my attack happen and leave me to faint."_ Kakashi pulled his arms around her, "I know and I couldn't stop her but she has been odd since her and Sai broke up..." Kairi looked at him, "How does that affect my attacks?" Kakashi rolled his eyes, "It doesn't I'm sorry..." Kairi smiled a little and kissed Kakashi sweetly closing her eyes slowly.

Kakashi helped her into her apartment the both of them still kissing more intensely and passionately but Kairi felt alive in every kiss more and more, "Ahh..." Kakashi but her lower lip softly and then dug his nails into her back dragging down a little roughly, "Oh." Kairi stopped and suddenly started to kiss and bite Kakashi's neck roughly and tenderly. Kakashi groaned in pleasure, "Ahh." Each bite sent him insane with lust when suddenly Kairi pulled away panting heavily, "Too-fast..." Kakashi's head thumped against her collarbone, "its okay." Kakashi held her tightly panting heavily with a throbbing pain. Lust had it way of driving to people to do very painfully and wonderful things. Kakashi looked up at her and kissed her one last time.

Kairi looked at the empty spot on her bed and then noticed a ink bird near her window holding something in its mouth, " What's that?" she crawled to her window and opened it as the bird dropped the scroll and dissipated. Kairi picked up the scroll and opened it to see the drawing of a rose bloomed in the glow of the moon and a message next to it, "A blooming midnight rose. For the rose I saw before me."

Kairi blushed and noticed a com in the scroll and seeing the channel already set she put it on quickly, "hello..." Sai blushed a little sitting in his room across the street from her, "Hello Rose..." Kairi blushed madly and smiled widely, "Uh... Hello Sai how are you tonight?" Sai breathed in relief knowing she had seen the drawing, "I'm fine I was worried about you. How are you feeling?" Kairi blushed more, "I'm feeling fine now thankyou for the drawing Sai... It's beautiful..." Sai smiled a little and picked up his book "_How to talk to the new girl" _Sai quickly read a page, "so Sai why do you are you calling me rose?" Sai stopped mid sentence, "Well it's the nick name I've given you." Kairi smiled, "You have nicknamed me already. That's so great!"

Sai looked at his page again, "Kairi do you want to play 20 questions?" Kairi looked at his window, "Sure I'd love to you start first?" Sai thought for a second and then it hit him, "What kind of food do you like?" Kairi went blank, "Ahh I can't remember give me a second." Sais smiled, "That's okay mine is momen tofu." Kairi smiled, "I like grilled salmon bento." Sai smiled, "your turn?" Kairi took a deep breath, "What kind of girls do you like?"

Sai raised his eye brow, "Any who don't act like ugly..." Kairi looked at his window again, "Open your curtain..." Sai looked at his curtain, "How did you know were I live..." Kairi answered him, "yours is the only one with a light on and this com channel is short range..." Sai slowly pulled his curtain up and looked over at the Kairi, "I see." She smiled at him, "I bet you can even see into Kakashi sensei's room." He could indeed he even noticed the light was still on his apartment and that there were to people talking or what seemed to be kissing or so he thought, "yes but I could careless." Sai pulled a fake smile, "Oh I'm sorry Sai... I guess you don't approve either..." he quickly looked at his book, "Rose, I mean Kairi." Kairi looked at Sai wondering, "Yes..." Sai took a deep breath, "it says here in my book that I should ask you out for a walk so, would you like to go for a walk?" Kairi blushed, "Sure. Its nice out here just let me get dressed…" Kairi pulled off the com and stood up and walked to her draws and pulled out her Black skirt and a midriff fishnet shirt and her leather jacket and started to undress in front of Sai.

Sai sat on his bed staring watching the moonlight hit Kairi's pale skin and then turned away quickly and pulled the curtain down, "Whoa..." Kairi finished getting dressed and slipped on her boots and left her apartment and waited down stairs. Sai quickly dressed and grabbed his sketchbook and ink's and meet Kairi at the door to his apartment building. Sai stared at her a little and smiled, "So I would like to show the entire village." Sai smiled and reached for Kairi's hand. Kairi Blushed and placed her hand on his and walked with him.

Sakura stared at Kakashi disguised as Kairi perfectly, "What are you doing here? Kairi I thought you said you wanted to take things slow?" Sakura smirked, "I know I did but I think I'm ready for the next step..." She walked toward Kakashi and kissed him roughly their tongues twirled around each other as the both of them slowly layed on the bed together. Kakashi looked into sakura's eyes, "Kairi are you sure..." Inner sakura screamed loudly in her head, "_Yes Yes! Just do me already so I can make you realise who you love!" _Sakura nodded and kissed him gently, "I'm sure." Kakashi gazed lustfully as they kissed his hands explored her body slowly leading to unzip her skirt and threw it to the floor and then slowly kissed from her lips down her chin and her neck nipping slightly just enough to send a shiver down her spine, "Ahh." More soft moans escaped her mouth as she felt his hand slip into her under wear as she began to feel his finger exploring her pussy with more moans escaping her mouth...

Kairi stared at Sai talking, "Sai can you show me some more of your art..." Sai looked at her, "That would mean I have to take you to my apartment and I was so hopping to sketch you in the moon light." Kairi blushed slightly, "Oh okay well then I guess we can do that first and then go back to yours." Sai smiled and pulled out his scroll and drew a hawk and summoned it," Ninja Art Super beast Scroll." He lifted her on to the hawk and headed towards the Kage Mountain. Kairi held Sai's hand tightly she blushed lightly and looked at sai's hand unaware of her surrounding, "His hand is so warm..." she said loudly Sai stopped and looked at Kairi, "Oh? Is it unappealing or weird?" Kairi looked up still blushing, "No it's nice... I like it..." Kairi blushed and hugged Sai tightly without even realising, "when I'm with you I can't think..." Sai said quietly as they landed. He helped off the hawk as the ink splattered and disappeared, "sit by this tree and just stare at the moon. It will be a rushed sketch so don't worry too much." Kairi sat by the tree trunk and rested against it gazing at the stars and moon with curiosity, "Like this Sai?" Sai quickly pulled out his brush and started to draw, "Perfect."

Each moment went by faster and faster Sai drew each and every line with utter perfection making sure to ensure each and every detail of Kairi's face and allow her fringe to rest above her eyes to show her beauty and before Sai could notice it Kairi was passed out when Sai finally looked up at his model he smiled faintly, "I guess it is late?" he walked over and placed the sketch on the ground and gently shook her, "Kairi its time to go? Wake up..." as Kairi leaned up opening her eyes stared up at Sai, "is something wrong.." she said tiredly, "No It's Just your so different from Ugly.." Kairi looked at him, "Of course I am. I'm a completely different person."

Kairi couldn't stop looking at him and suddenly Sai lowered his head and her lips and his collided and they kissed. Sai's eyes looked at Kairi's and slowly closed. Kairi's eyes widen and she tried to pull away at first for the sake of her already new relationship but couldn't deny she felt for Sai and she slowly closed her eyes as their kiss deepened each and every moment felt like hours as Kairi slowly layed down onto the grass, "Sai. Mm..." ever part of her body felt fireworks.

Meanwhile Kakashi had Sakura on top riding his large cock hard and fast he loved hearing the way he thought Kairi's moaned, "Oh fuck, Kakashi Harder!" He complied to his Kairi's every will he began thrusting harder and harder, he suddenly rolled her onto her back and began to pick up his speed Sakura's leg wrapped around his waist and she panted heavily before pushing him off the bed making him stand as she dropped to her knees, "Not yet I'm not even close Baby.." she suddenly grabbed his cock and deep throated it sucking hard, "Ahh!." Kakashi gasped gripping Kairi's copy's hair.

Sakura bobbed her head back and forth licking and sucking ever inch of his member as the salty taste went across her tongue she knew he was hooked.

Each movement and the hot wetness inside of sakura's mouth was sending Kakashi over the edge he just wanted too fuck Kairi till she passed out Cumming, "Kairi lay on the bed." He said in a stern dominant voice, sakura obeyed finishing one last lick up and down on his cock. Kakashi had had as he picked his Kairi up and slam her against the wall, "You shouldn't tease a man like this.." he began thrusting Hard and fast into her hot and wet pussy, Before Sakura had felt the slam of the wall against her back she was almost screaming and panting at Kakashi's pace she was getting closer and closer to her climax. Kakashi suddenly felt sakura nails digging into his back as she moaned and almost begging to be fucked, "Fuck! Don't stop harder and faster… I want to feel you cum! Fuck! Kakashi!" Kakashi gasped biting her neck, "Uh!" Kakashi finally felt his release as he shot into His Kairi and let her down onto the bed and lay there holding her.

Meanwhile Sai and Kairi lay there kissing it felt like hours and it was an intense feeling as if she was under a spell nothing made her want to leave him he was warm and as a little paler then her but she liked it because each kiss felt like a dream and it became intense and her hands wondered all over sai's sides and back occasionally she felt his hands wondering and exploring each and every curve and slowly slid hi hand under the back of her shirt pulling her close and slowly pulling back to breath, " I did not expect this to happen so quickly." Kairi looked at him completely shocked and then breath heavily realising there was air.

Sai moved her hair from her face gently cupping her cheek and kissed her again sliding his tongue into her mouth, muttering something quickly, "Kairi. My rose. Mm" she sucked on his tongue closing her eyes and just thinking of nothing but the two of them here like this forever. Sai kept feeling his mind going to dark place with him and Kairi and every time it did the more he became turned on, " we need to stop for a bit" he pulled away from Kairi and sat a bit away from her.

Kairi sat up re adjusting her top and looking at him, "I'm sorry. We shouldn't have done this.. I don't want anyone to get hurt." Sai looked at her and showed a fake smile, "No I understand. You are with Kakashi and you have a new found bond with him. Kairi looked down and away, "Everything takes time for me to decide..i don't know who I would choose but from what I know my hearts always shown me the way and I think it should be you. But I do love Kakashi I think..."

Sai looked at her and lifted her chin and quickly kissed her passionately

Meanwhile…

Sakura and Kakashi lay in bed sleeping, "mm Kairi you're lying on my arm..." looked down at his now pink haired companion, "SAKURA!" he pulled his arm out form under her and stared at her in anger and disbelief. Sakura looked at Kakashi quickly covering her body, "Kakashi…I can explain." Kakashi turned his head, "Get out." Sakura dressed quickly leaving.

Sai and Kairi lay on the ground kissing their arms wrapped around each other, "Kairi..." Sai whispered between the kissing, Kairi's heart raced and her mind was completely and utterly taken over by passion everything about this kiss felt right it was passionate kind and certainly not sloppy. Sai could feel the true passion from Kairi knowing something she couldn't he suddenly broke the kiss, "We should not have done that..." Kairi looks up at him startled, "Huh? Oh Kakashi..."

Kairi looked down, "Your right but I can't hurt someone..." Sai looked at her, "It will hurt more if you say nothing..." Kairi looked at him intently and closed her eyes, "Tomorrow... I'll talk to him tomorrow." Sai Nodded and helped her up, "Let me take you home..." the walked toward the stares as sai looked away from kairi hiding his face from hers.

Kairi stared down at Sais hand holding hers and the let go as she watched sakura walk away in the exact same outfit as her crying, "sakura?" Sai pulled Kairi forward, "Go to him now..." Sai turned and walked to his apartment building clenching his fist. Kairi walked up the stair to see Kakashi waiting in front of her door he looked like he had been crying, " Kakashi?.." She leaned down and lifted his head, "What happened?"


End file.
